Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command
by Reevee
Summary: Lots of short stories set during slow days and quiet nights at Stargate Command. A little pairing involved, but nothing serious and lot of innuendo from Vala. I love writing Vala.
1. Vala's Cell Phone

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

Vala's Cell Phone

A/N: I thought I'd try a bit of a change and go with humor. Enjoy.

Inspiration: SG-1, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, a cell phone.

Warnings: Innuendo, a bit of Daniel/Vala (if you take Vala's inevitable innuendo).

Daniel decided tonight he'd pull an all-nighter in his office studying the Asgard collection again. _This is the life; _he pondered dreamily, content in the knowledge that nothing at all could distract him this late at night, until of course two hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Gue----ess who," Chirped a sickeningly familiar voice. Daniel lifted an eyebrow in response.

"Look what Sammie got me!" Vala was by this time literally bouncing on the spot. This did not bode well for Daniel, the last time Vala had bounced like this Daniel had awoken the following day with no socks, and Daniel very much liked his socks. "It's a Cell-phone! She taught me how to use it to talk to you ANYWHERE on Earth! Isn't that WONDERFUL!"

"Great, just great, well I may as well ask the question I'm sure you're dying to ask, what's your number?" Daniel suggested dryly.

"555-Wild"

"Of course," Daniel muttered, using his most level tone possible. He then called her phone.

Vala positively squawked with excitement. "What do I do? Oh my! It vibrates, why that's positively arou-"

"Don't say it." Daniel cut her off, still with that level voice.

"We could have a WORLD of fun with this," implied Vala, surprisingly without an air of innuendo in her voice. At this point, General Landry happened to peer in through the doorway. "Just think Daniel, I could hook this up to everyone here at Stargate Command, I don't mean all at once, there are only two holes but we'd never be separated again!"

General Landry backed slowly toward the elevator, _He's a civilian and she's an alien, you're powerless t intervene…_

Reevee: Poor ol' Landry, looks like he's got a new mantra.

Teal'c: Indeed, it would seem he will forever greet those two with awkwardness.

Reevee: Who doesn't? Yes, well review please, if you liked.


	2. Two Guys a Girl and a Fluffy Pink Rabbit

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

Two Guys, a Girl and a Fluffy Pink Rabbit

A/N: Well here goes #2, I thought I go a little more obscure in this one.

Inspiration: Col Mitchell, Dr Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, a fluffy pink rabbit.

Warnings:

Daniel strode purposefully along a corridor in Stargate Command, his intention clear, his resolve unshakable, his appetite roaring, he loved military cafeteria food and now he was right at the doorway and oh so close…

"Daniel!" And just like that he knew this meal would be momentarily soured. "Look what I found in your world, you never told me you had such adorable vermin!"

Daniel dreaded turning around but had to ensure this was not some plagued sewer rat. "Vala," he started slowly upon seeing the bundle in her arms, "Why is that rabbit… pink?" He dared to ask, against his instinct which told him he really didn't want to know.

"Oh, I thought no one would notice. They don't usually come in pink?" By this time they were seated in the cafeteria and Col Mitchell, with a gesture indicated he would bring their trays.

"No, they don't. You didn't answer my question though, 'Why is that rabbit pink?'" Daniel recited the last question pointedly.

"I like pink." Vala informed, her most mischievous grin crossing her face, as Mitchell arrived with the trays of green salad and what looked to him to be a horrible mixture of burned macaroni and cheese and undercooked entrails.

At this point a rather stormy cafeteria lady glowered over Vala, who was by now attempting to feed the rabbit her 'undercooked entrails.'

"Excuse me Miss," the enraged woman began menacingly, "is that a rabbit eating my tuna casserole, in my surgically clean cafeteria on my disinfected table?"

Vala grinned up at the woman, now seething with her temper, "Well it can't possibly be a rabbit, they don't come in pink."

Reevee: Well that was certainly fun for Vala.

Teal'c: I can see why her behavior of this nature has never been aired on television, that was the most pointless story I have ever heard.

Vala: I like pink.

Reevee: Well if you liked that one, please review, they're what keeps me drabbling here.


	3. Never touch Sam's Toothbrush

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

Never touch Sam's Toothbrush

A/N: Personally, I like this inspiration, a lot.

Inspiration: Sam, Teal'c, Vala and a toothbrush.

Warnings: A little obscure Vala/Teal'c, but nothing too candid.

Sam marched into the briefing room sullen and irritated, taking a seat as far as humanly possible from anyone else. "Well good morning Colonel, it's about time," General Landry reprimanded, "Briefing started five minutes ago, what kept you?"

Sam responded, being careful not to open her mouth too widely, "I had an oral crisis, sir."

"Sam, I am impressed," began Vala, an air of truth in her tone, "although I hardly think this is the place to discuss your newfound… hobby."

Blank looks all around, most choosing to ignore this aside, "Is there something perhaps Dr Lam can help you with?" Suggested the General.

"Oh no, sir, its nothing like that, it's just that my toothbrush has gone missing, and I like my teeth sparkling white," Sam explained.

"Perhaps I can assist you in you exploits to recover your toothbrush," prompted Teal'c, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, well we'll just wait here and play poker until you find it," Landry said, pulling a poker set from under the table.

_I'd prefer not to know where he got that, _Daniel thought.

"I'll go help too, I'm not much of a gambling woman," Vala announced, rather unexpectedly.

Vala bounced into the bathroom to help with the search and immediately began investigating the region under the benches.

_Wow, I'd tap that, _thought Teal'c, stealing a glance at Vala bent over, _If only they knew that my thoughts varied so vastly from my controlled and stern exterior._ At that moment, Vala felt a curious sensation across her buttocks. She spun around abruptly to find Teal'c with an outstretched hand, "Teal'c, this is hardly the time, place or outfit!"

"I have found the toothbrush Colonel Carter, it was in Vala's pock-" Teal'c was at this time conveniently cut off.

"SHADOW!" Vala had no idea where that came from but worked with it none the less, "It was concealed by my shadow… which was… covering it."

"Well, if your shadow were corporeal, I know exactly the unstable vortex I would throw it into," said Carter, not at all joking, a distinct twitch in her left eye.

Reevee: I like Amanda Tapping's pearly white teeth.

Teal'c: I'll bet you do.

Vala: Who's Amanda Tapping?

Reevee: Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Vala and Her NailPolish

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

Vala and her Nail-Polish

A/N: I like fishies.

Inspiration: General Landry, Vala Mal Doran, A Fish called Wanda, Nail-Polish.

Warnings: DON'T WORRY, there's no Landry/Vala that would just be wrong, I just thought I'd write them a story together. This means no warnings necessary. :D

"There you go, Wanda dearest, my bubbly little blowfishywishy," General Landry cooed, feeding his now quite bloated blowfish, suspended in a small aquarium on a shelf in his office, "You like that don't you, Wanda sweetie."

A rhythmic knock at the door heralded the only denizen of the SGC with enough ignorance to prance into a general's office with such blatant feminism. "Oh General Laa-aandry!!" Vala called, quite aware of her peril.

"Erm… just a minute," the General replied, hastily hiding his fish food.

Vala strode into the office just as Landry sat down, and perched herself on his desk. "Wow General, your marine-life-holder-glass-cage-thingy looks particularly nice there, a new development is it?" Vala knew quite well it had been sent from the General's home twice, the first time she had personally delivered it to his office from the courier, dropping it along the way when she spotted Daniel further down the hall she was walking down.

"It's called a tank Vala, now is there something you need?" The General asked this incredulously.

"Oh no, its just that everyone here is asleep and there's only so much fun you can have with sleeping people," she held up a photograph of Daniel sleeping on a couch with a large pink flower drawn onto each cheek.

"You know, Vala, you really should use erasable markers next time," the General commented, laughing heartily.

"Markers?" Vala queried, "I did that with my brand new nail-polish set."

Landry lifted an eyebrow in response.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reevee: Well, that was fun, I really like these two, methinks they work well together.

Teal'c: Indeed… Where did Vala obtain her camera?

Reevee: Stop saying that indeed, and as for the camera, well… REVIEWS PLEASE!! LOL we may never know the origin of that camera.


	5. Vala Discovers Birthdays

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

Vala Discovers Birthdays

A/N: Hahaha, I love this inspiration, it has so much potential.

Inspiration: Lt Col Carter, Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson, Birthday, Calendar.

Warnings: Possible Season 10 spoilers, a little disturbing for Col Carter and any overly-sheltered readers out there.

Vala whistled a tune, bobbing her head as she strode down the hallway, drawing ever nearer her target. Only one thing was on her agenda now that the Ori were paused momentarily, fitting in with the Tau'ri. And what better way to do that than to celebrate their most personal celebration.

Colonel Carter glared at her monitor intently, engulfed with her all-consuming drive, she didn't realize the slender figure poke its head over her shoulder.

"Guess what Daniel taught me, being an expert on customs and societies and so forth." Vala prompted, using her sweetest, toothiest grin possible.

"That American culture dictated that you give Daniel a lap dance every half-moon?" Carter was irritable and not in the mood for Vala's games.

"Nope, he told me something very special about this day." Vala continued, obviously brimming with excitement.

Now Sam was worried, what could she have forgotten? It was amazing; she practically lived in Stargate Command and had no reason to remember dates. She didn't even know what time of year it was. "Well, err," she began, genuinely lost for words. Sam wracked her brain for anything Vala might have planned or Daniel might have mentioned; "You gave Teal'c a wedgie, stripped for General Landry, Merry Christmas and a happy 4th of July?"

"Wow, your people do a lot on this day don't you, but this one's even better! Happy birthday Sammie!" With that, Vala whipped out an envelope she had been concealing behind her back and pranced out of Carter's office. Sam picked up the envelope and red the message on the front first,

_Thank you so much for giving Vala a cell phone, have a happy birthday, Daniel._

As Sam cautiously opened the envelope, she gaped in awe at the product that she withdrew.

_The Vala Mal Doran 2007 Calendar_

Never before had Sam witnessed such revealing attire… on another woman.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reevee: Oh poor Sam, she must be so messed up in the head right now.

Jack: You must be so messed up to write that.

Rodney McKay: Who does a guy have to shoot to get a Sam Carter version of that calendar?

Reevee: Oh get a hobby… and NOT a stalking hobby. Just a reminder that I love each and every one of you, and that every time the counter goes up on my viewings list, I kiss my computer screen, not once, not twice but thrice. And for every review, I place a perfect white rose atop my monitor. Now please review and make suggestions for 'inspiration' (a few characters, and one or two amusing objects or themes, just mention in the reviews.)


	6. Wardrbe Malfunction

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

Wardrobe Malfunction

A/N: Thank you GabeXorn for your recommendation, I think I shall use it. Now when I thought 'Hawaiian Shirt', I don't know exactly what it was that made me think 'Teal'c', the only other possibility would be Rodney McKay but I haven't started the Atlantis story chain-thingy yet so Teal'c it is.

Inspiration: Teal'c, Col Mitchell, Hermiod, Vala, Daniel, Hawaiian Shirt.

Extra: For those of you unfamiliar with Stargate Atlantis, Colonel Stephen Coldwell is the commander of the Daedalus, a vessel similar to the Odyssey; he also has aboard his ship an Asgard engineer named Hermiod.

Teal'c walked casually down the corridor, making casual nods at the passers-by who continued to give him strange looks. It was only this morning that he had received his new 'Resident Alien Uniform', and he was quite thrilled by the prospect.

"Good afternoon Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c began, upon spying the Colonel taking the same corridor to the briefing room.

"Teal'c," Cameron paused, unsure of whether or not he really ought to comment, "We have a mission in twenty minutes, don't you think some less startlingly casual cloths would be appropriate?" He had indeed noticed the fluorescent orange Hawaiian shirt Teal'c now wore, an SG1 badge on the sleeve.

"These are the new resident alien uniforms, Cameron Mitchell," Teal'c informed his CO, quite matter-of-factly. It took all of Cameron's composure not to bellow the newest alien's name at the top of his lungs. He very nearly fainted upon seeing Vala enter wearing the exact same shirt, and looking quite bewildered at Cameron's anger.

"Is something the matter Cammy?" She asked, her concern seeming quite genuine. _Well, if it wasn't Vala, and it wasn't me…_

At that moment, a very red-in-the-face Colonel Coldwell guided his Asgard engineer Hermiod down the corridor toward General Landry's office.

"Wow, Vala piped up, "bright orange looks wonderful on Hermiod, really sets off his eyes."

Meanwhile, in the central security monitoring room, Daniel sat in the wheelie chair with a bowl of popcorn, snickering at his team; _I should get out more…_ he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack: You should get out more.

Reevee: Oh GabeXorn put me up to it, and besides, what's with the standard uniform anyway? Why black shirts and cargo pants? And besides, have you seen the ATLANTIS wardrobe, red, blue and yellow turtle-necks, what the hell is that!? REVIEWZ PLZ!!


	7. Teal'c and Toothpicks

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

Teal'c and Toothpicks

A/N: Well, I haven't updated in a few days, for some reason I wasn't able to log in to Oh well, here's my new story.

Inspiration: Teal'c, Colonel Carter, No mention of Vala (curses), toothpick.

Warnings: You may have to squint, but there's a bit of suggestiveness here.

Teal'c watched in confusion as Colonel Carter reached for a small wooden splinter after finishing her meal. Even more surprised was Teal'c when the Colonel began inserting and reinserting the splinter into her mouth.

"Colonel Carter, is not r Lam more qualified to administer such dental practices?" Teal'c was genuinely perplexed at why Sam would use such a crude implement to scrape her teeth.

"Wha," Sam began, slightly incoherently due to the wooden implement now clearing her gums, "Oh this? It's a toof-pick," she explained with difficulty.

"You mean to say you are attempting to remove a tooth entirely?" Teal'c was by now quite alarmed, "I shall call Dr Lam immediately," he reached for his radio.

Carter placed the toothpick neatly on her plate and explained, "Toothpicks are used to clear away food that gets caught between teeth."

"Is that not the purpose of the toothbrush you are so fond of?"

"Toothbrushes are mainly to clear away bacteria and stains," the Colonel continued, by now quite used to explaining such things to Teal'c.

"Then dental floss," Teal'c suggested.

"Teal'c, we have a lot of oral-hygiene equipment on Earth," As Carter began her summary of Western dental practices, General Landry just happened to walk by, "Its very important to keep your mouth clean and having gunk caught between your teeth is very uncomfortable, but remember when you push it in," Carter demonstrated, although the General couldn't see, "don't push too far or you might hurt yourself. Oh, I've gagged from the pain of it drawing blood many times, but I'm very devoted to my oral care."

General Landry quickened his pace, _My God, am I the only one in this base not involved?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Reevee: Well it wasn't that hard to not write about Vala.

Vala: Admit it, you need me.

Reevee: Do not, oh and review please, peoples , smiles sweetly

Landry: I think I may have to re-shuffle my teams…


	8. The Ace of Diamonds

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

The Ace of Diamonds

A/N: Well, considering the long delay waiting for servers to fix themselves, I decided I'd do a regular update, on time. This is based on a situation I experienced today, where I was in a similar situation to Vala. Enjoy.

Inspiration: Cameron, Vala, Ace of Diamonds.

Warnings: Some drabble-related indecency.

"I've lost my ace of diamonds," Colonel Mitchell raised an eyebrow to Vala's opening statement, made just as she entered the locker room; "You haven't seen it have you?" Vala seemed seriously upset, so Cameron decided to take a slightly less condescending tone than he had been planning,

"Where did you last have your ace of diamonds, and, more to the point, why did you have an ace of diamonds?"

"Daniel bought me a deck with his credit card," Vala tried not to give anything away with this, although she did give Colonel Mitchell a queer look.

"Oh and did he by any chance buy you anything else with that credit card," Cameron replied, coolly.

"No, no, he got me a few essentials too, you know, hair products, makeup, a couple of cell phone accessories…" Vala would have continued, were it not for the skeptical glance Cameron gave her.

"Vala, how long have you had Daniel's credit card?" Cameron asked this rather pointedly, a consistent expression on his face as he did.

"Um, about a week, but that isn't the point Colonel…"

"And what is the point?" Cameron pressed, realizing this conversation indeed had no point.

"My ace of diamonds," Vala reminded him, wondering, _Why on Earth did I search Cameron's office first, he's always so… intolerant of me…_

Cameron shrugged and opened a drawer, "Well, you're quite lucky today," The Colonel withdrew an ace of diamonds playing card from the drawer, "Now please don't bother me, I have a weeks worth of mission reports to file.

"Erm, thanks," Vala murmured as she left the office. _And I thought I was the most messed up person in this base, how anyone can keep a straight face while sitting there totally naked perplexes me…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Reevee: I like playing cards.

Daniel: This recurring theme in your stories suggests to me that you are the messed up one, Reevee.

Reevee: I just got a mental picture of Cameron sitting there behind his desk filling in mission reports naked. Sue me.

Vala: I think I should.

Reevee: Review if you liked!


	9. The Quest for the Rubix Cube

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

The Quest for the Rubix Cube (However you spell 'Rubix')

A/N: Yay! Double-update, hope you all like and thanks to Shinki for the inspiration. Bit worried about my character choices though. Set Season 10, after 'Pegasus Project'.

Inspiration: Vala, Rubix Cube, Morgan Le Fay (Thought I'd add that one myself, LOVE ALTERANS!)

Warnings: Season 10 spoilers; let's also say 9 to be safe.

"Damn it!" It was unlike Vala to become frustrated, much less with something so small and inconsequential. She had been locked in her quarters with her Rubix cube for hours.

"Vala, open up that door," Daniel asked, for the last time after three non-responsive attempts. _Talk about your mixed signals, _he thought to himself as he stalked off.

"Thank the gods," said a strangely familiar voice behind Vala, "I thought he'd never leave."

Vala whirled around, her Rubix cube falling to the floor, she aimed her zat'nikit'el sidearm at the woman standing behind her with surprising speed and accuracy, "Who are you and… Mor-Morgan?" Vala struggled over this, "Morgan Le Fay? I thought you were 'punished', stripped of your powers or something."

"Oh I was punished," the ascended being replied, smirking broadly, "I have been ordered to observe you and Daniel, but am restricted to communication with you; the others see you as… insignificant."

"But how were you punished, or was it too terrible to… insignificant?" Vala asked this with slight hesitancy.

"I am unaccustomed to repeating myself but," the Ancient decided to ignore Vala's query about her status in the view of the Ascendeds, "I have been ordered to observe and communicate with you." At this, Vala's smile faltered.

"I see, well then what's to stop me calling Daniel and telling him you came to visit me in my quarters?" Vala was confident now, very much over the fact that a being was in her quarters with the powers of demigod.

"As an ascended being, Vala, I know much about you and your friends. Daniel would not believe you; also, he wants his credit card back."

"True, but he will believe me when I show him the security tape of my room," Vala retorted this even more confidently, ignoring the fact that Daniel knew about her theft, _Why the hells did she think I locked myself up in here?_

"You let them tape your room?"

"Its standard procedure, they tape everyone's room."

"Of course they do." There was a distinct note of sarcasm in Morgan's voice as she said this. With a glance at the camera, a tape appeared in levitation in front of Vala. It quickly burst into flames.

"You couldn't have just edited yourself out?"

"Meh." Morgan Le Fay shrugged, indifferently.

"Wow, when caught alone, you ascended beings really let your hair down. Well, as long as you're here, can you help me with this?" Vala held up her Rubix cube, now retrieved from the floor.

"I have powers to turn this world to dust," the Ancient replied dryly, "yet you want me to aid you solve a childish puzzle?"

"You'd better get used to it, I'm sure you're going to love babysitting me." Insert trademark Vala grin here

XXXXXXXXXX

Reevee: I love Morgy.

Daniel: I want my credit card back of that thieving little… Morgy? What the hell?

Reevee: I'm not sure if I'll use Vala's new nanny in other chapters, how bout you guys decide for me in the reviews. Oh and thanks again for the inspiration Shinky!


	10. The Wedgie

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

The Wedgie

A/N: Well, several of my wonderful reviewers, namely Briar Elwood and BkWurm1 suggested I continue with some of my themes and inspirations, so I believe I shall. Thanks for the reviews guys love you heaps :). By the way, I'm terribly sorry E. Nagrom, but I think I might continue that slight mischievous attitude I gave Morgan.

Inspiration: Vala, Morgan Le Fay (My gosh, how can I keep writing that name in a drabble fic?), Teal'c, a wedgie.

Warnings: Season 9/10 spoilers.

"Do it."

_Are you insane? He'd drop me in one hit. _Vala thought to the voice in her ear.

"If you do, it will spark a chain of events which will cause Daniel Jackson to propose marriage to you within a month." Morgan used her most matter-of-fact-I'm-an-Ancient-so-I-know-everything tone.

_You may know all the secrets of the universe but you need to develop a better poker face._

"How do you know what poker is?'

_General Landry._ The General's gambling enthusiasm never ceased to amaze Vala.

Teal'c bent over to tie his shoelaces across the locker room from Vala and her disembodied voice.

_Don't say it, perfect opportunity, I know. _Vala moved as though she had no control over her own body, and no, she was not being possessed by Morgan Le Fay. She strode quietly over to Teal'c, reached for his underwear, and pulled upward. As Vala fled for her life, Teal'c remained motionless for a full four minutes. He thought when he had finally straightened up; _As adorable as she is, she will pay._

XXXXXXXXXX

Reevee: Haha, Vala gave Teal'c a wedgie.

Daniel: You DO realize he's going to kill or maim your favorite character don't you?

Reevee: Oh she'll probably just get a zat-shot in the back. Review if u liked!

Daniel: Um, Reevee?

Reevee: Yes Danny boy?

Daniel: You've clocked more than 2000 hits.

Reevee: O.O Im scared.

Daniel: Me too.

Vala: I'm scared too, Daniel, hold me.


	11. Don't Even Go There

Uneventful Nights at Stargate Command

Don't Even Go There

A/N: I can't believe I'm going back to this story, if anyone forgives me for abandoning it in the first place, PLEASE REVIEW AFTER.

Teal'c: Those of us who suffered in your previous chapters thoroughly enjoyed the break.

Reevee: I'm sure you did, now could you run disclaimer for me please?

Teal'c: Of course, Reevee does not own Stargate SG-1, if he did, Amanda Tapping would be unemployed. He also does not own High School Musical, that is owned by Disney

Reevee: Now we all know the scariness of Disney lawyers, but to warn them, I have my crucifix ready so BRING IT ON! Wait, Teal'c, are you _trying_ to get the Carter fans to kill me?

Teal'c: The thought had indeed crossed my mind.

Reevee: Whatever, if anyone's still out there, enjoy, my muses for today are High School Musical, Sam, Cam, Dan and Vala.

I've decided to re-introduce borderlines. This is a borderline.

Daniel walked down the quarters-corridor as he so frequently did of a sleepless night. His eyes skimmed over the reports of lower-level SG teams one-by-one, searching for anything remotely connected to the panels his team had discovered on their last mission.

His attention was distracted by the sound of exuberant music emanating from Vala's quarters. although he only caught the end, he recognized the movie instantly as his favorite of all time, High School Musical. With that, he decided to take a break and stepped into Vala's room and gaped in stunned horror. On Vala's bed sat Colonels Carter and Mitchell, eyes glued to the scene and tears welling up in Carter's eyes.

"Its just so beautiful, they all found love in the end." Carter made a stifled choking noise as she said this.

"Can I go to High School?" The narrator would like to see if anyone seriously needs to know who asked this question.

Daniel was too stunned to speak, and the others hadn't noticed his presence yet, so Cameron answered; "No, and trust me, consider yourself lucky to have missed it."

"But it looks like such a fun time, drama, love and the ability to overcome all odds, divert from the status-quo and follow your dreams."

Daniel spoke instinctively, inadvertently alerting the others to his presence, "Didn't that cafeteria song go, 'no, no no no (NO NO NO), stick to the stuff you know, If you want to be cool, follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow, no no, stick to the status-quo'?"

"Daniel! This isn't what it looks like, I'm only in here because of the popcorn," Cameron's high-pitch brought a smirk to Daniel's face.

"Pansy."

Sam, eyes clear, looked at Daniel with that tilted-head thing she always does when she admonishes someone, the narrator is sure the audience knows what he means, and commented, "You know Daniel, you were able to recite that chorus entirely by heart, and recall it without even hearing it on the DVD. What was that word you used, 'pansy' was it?"

"I seriously want to go to High School, I could finally release the eccentric actress beneath my dark, enigmatic exterior."

"Don't even go there, Vala, detentions, proms, cliques, it is evil, and you are neither enigmatic nor dark, you are what they'd call 'preppy'."

Another borderline goes here.

Reevee: If you've never seen High School Musical, it is the most preppy/campy/plainly lame movie of all time, but it is considered lovable by some.

Daniel: But not me.

Reevee: Liar.

Daniel: hmmm... have you ever heard of the fourth wall? Your narrator seems to be getting a bit too involved.

Reevee: Ooo, good idea, I may use that as a muse. R&R please!

Amanda Tapping: ...

Reevee: OH, I LOVE AMANDA TAPPING, SHE'S A GREAT ACTRESS SERIOUSLY, (but it took her 10 seasons to get Sam Carter right, so she would've probably been replaced after season 1 if I owned Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer) Please don't flame me for my views on this PLEASE!


End file.
